Alicante High
by fangirl4lyf
Summary: Jace is a player. Clary transfers to Alicante High and is warned to stay away from Jace to avoid a broken heart. Will she listen? Will Jace get to Clary? Will Clary's boring life change?
1. Prison

**Don't judge. It's my first fanfic and I'm 13. But I am in love with The Mortal Instruments and I envy Cassandra Clare. Sadly I do not own TMI or any of "her" books. Hope you like this.**

**Jace POV**

Ugh. First day of school. I get up lazily from bed and change into a white shirt that shows my abs, black jeans, my worn out black converse and a black leather jacket. I go downstairs and I'm greeted by my sister Isabelle.

"Good morning Jace!" She says cheerfully.

I stare at her with mock amazement. "It is the first day of living hell, and you are h-ha-happy?!" I actually am shocked though. Usually Isabelle is always complaining about school and not having enough vacation.

She smacks the back of my head and glares at me. "Shut up. Yes, I am happy because my friend, Clary, I met during the summer just transferred to our school. She'll be here any minute to pick me up. We are going to school together."

"Is she hot?" I immediately ask curiously. I will admit I am a bit of a player but what can I say? I. Am. Hot. And all the girls are in love with me. I just haven't found the right one. "Stay away from Clary, Jace. I swear if you do anything to her like all the rest of the girls, I will slit your throat." She growls. Isabelle doesn't like me being a player and is very protective of her friends when around me. Unfortunately, that doesn't stop me or her friends.

I put my hands in the air to surrender. "Ok, ok," I say, just as there is a knock at the door. I run to get it before Isabelle does. When I open the door, I am met by a girl with fiery red curls and piercing emerald eyes.

**Clary POV**

I round the corner with my fire red Bugati to Isabelle's house. I just transferred to Alicante High from Idris High in California. I have wild and bright red curly hair, and bright emerald eyes. That is probably the only good looking part of me. I am short, and I am not beautiful. I live with my mother, Jocelyn Fray. My brother died when I was 2, and I never really knew my dad. I am rich because my mom is a "famous" painter. My favorite thing to do is draw and paint. I am pretty good at it too. My sketchbook is where I let my emotions out all the time. I can express anything when drawing.

I park my car on the side of the road and walk up to the door. A few seconds after I knock, the door flies open and I"m greeted by a boy with glowing golden hair and bright golden eyes.

**Sooooo? How was that? I know it was really short. I will make a longer chapter. Please please please please review and make suggestions. Constructive criticism is always welcome! **

**~D**


	2. Broken Hearts

**OMG! You guys! In 1 day I get 6 reviews, 4 favs, and 12 followers?! I love you ppl! This chapter will be longer as I promised. Please keep giving advice and reviews! Thank you soooooo much!**

**I do not own TMI **

**Jace POV**

I stare at her for what seems like a year. She is beautiful. _Wait what? No no no no JACE! You don't even know her. You can't call her beautiful! You've never called any girl beautiful…_

She waves her hand in front of my face. "Umm, excuse me? Hello? Are you there?" I break away from my daze.

"Oh. Sorry. I zoned out." I stick my hand out. "I'm Jace Lightwood. Isabelle's dashingly handsome brother. " I give her my signature smirk and wink.

She shakes my hand and smiles. "I'm Clary. Nice to meet you Jace."

She seems unfazed by my gestures. Huh. Most girls would be all over me when I did that. I guess she is different.

Isabelle steps in front of me. "Ya now that you've met, you can go Jace. Clary doesn't need your horrible flirting." She spits at me.

Chuckling I smile at Clary and go to my car. I think about her the whole time on my way to school. I need to get to know her.

**Clary POV**

He is staring at me. I suddenly feel self conscious. He's really good looking. _What? No! You just met him Clary! What if he's like Sebastian? No boys until you fully know them and trust them._ _Look what Sebastian did to you…_

I wave my hand in front of his face and get his attention.

"Oh. Sorry. I zoned out." He puts his hand out. "I'm Jace Lightwood. Isabelle's dashingly handsome brother. "He smirks and winks at me.

Woah. He is a player. I will try to stay away from him. If there is one thing I learned in life, it's that players will always break your heart. No matter what you do. It is what they do. Stay away from them.

_**Flashback**_

_I walk into the room and see my boyfriend Sebastian fully making out with some slut. I am shocked and I can't move. He sees me and brings me outside to talk._

"_Look Clary, you were sweet and all but I just wanted to get into bed with you. And you don't want that so I found another girl that wants what I want. Sorry but you got played." He says._

_His face isn't the least bit apologetic. _

"_WHAT?!" I yell. "You bitch." I slap him and storm off. _

_There are buckets of tears running down my face as I run home. I cry my heart out because I loved Seb. I really thought he was special. I guess not._

_**End of Flashback**_

Ever since then, I've learned to spill out my emotions only into my sketchbook. So I don't react in any sort of way to his 'smirk and wink'.

I shake his hand and smile. "I'm Clary. Nice to meet you Jace."

Isabelle pushes Jace Out of the way and shoos him off. He leaves.

"I have to warn you Clary, Jace is a player. You might want to steer clear of his path. Or you will end up with a broken heart. I've seen it happen so many times." She says with a serious look on her face.

"I noticed," I reply, "Don't worry though. It's happened to me and I'm not going down the same road twice."

She smiles, links her arm into mine and says "We'd better get going to prison or we'll be late."

I laugh and we leave.

**How was that? I promise you that it will get better and more stuff will be going on. Also, I will try to make the chapters longer. I just need more ideas to write about. Since I'm on spring break, I will try to update every day and maybe even twice a day. It depends. Please review! I love you all!**

**Question: Who should I add when they're in school? Should I do like a dance (prom, etc.) or something like that?**

**~D**


	3. First Day Feelings

**I know I updated 2 times in a day but I really wanted to post and my day was free. And I just love all you guys! I am making this chapter longer than the first 2. I know how annoying it is when there are few chapters and they are short. I'm sorry! I have a few more ideas so this will be more interesting. And yes, I am adding Simon, Alec, Magnus, Maia, and Jordan. Some ppl requested it so they will be in the story. Yay! Enjoy!**

**If I owned TMI, Jace and Clary would be real.**

**Clary POV**

When Izzy and I get to "prison," a lot of people are staring at me. I self consciously tug at the hem of my shirt and bite my lip. Just then, a girl with short brown way hair, and a tall guy with neatly cut dark brown hair, come up to us holding hands.

"Hey Maia! Hey Jordan!" Izzy calls out to them.

"Hey Izzy!" They call back simultaneously.

"Who's the redhead?" asks Maia.

I stick out my hand. "I'm Clary Fray."

She takes it. "Nice to meet you Clary. I'm Maia and this is my boyfriend Jordan," she says. "I'm taking you're new here, right?"

"Ya, I just transferred here from-,"my voice fades off into the distance just as I see a familiar shaggy brown haired boy with nerdy glasses. My mouth drops open so wide you could see the inside of my mouth very clearly. "SIMON?!" I yell.

Simon and I used to be best friends till middle school when he transferred. I never knew where he went. We haven't been in touch ever since. Well it looks like I found him!

His expression is a mixture of shock, confusion, and a bit of gleefulness? "Clary?!" he says while pulling me into a bear hug. "God It's been so long! I missed you so much!" He squeezes me as tight as he can.

"Si-can't-breath-help," I manage to say, my breath knocked out. He let goes but still has his hands on my arms. I look up and he's grinning at me like an idiot. I can't help but grin back.

Izzy, Maia, and Jordan look confused. Izzy actually looks kind of mad and jealous. What? Does she like Simon? I'll have to ask her about that later.

"Is there something we missed here Simon?" asks Jordan.

"Clary and I used to be best friends till middle school. Then I came here and we never really stayed in touch," he explains. Izzy still has a bit of jealousy in her eyes but it goes away when Simon let goes of me.

My eyes widen. She does like Simon! I look back and forth from her to Si and smile. She notices me and shoots daggers at me with her eyes. "Shut up," she mouths.

I let it go for now, but I will make her confirm later.

She changes the subject right away. "Let's go get our schedules," she starts dragging me and Maia to the office.

We get our schedules and start comparing them.

_Clarissa Fray_

_1__st__ Period: Math (Simon and Izzy)_

_2__nd__ Period: English (Maia)_

_3__rd__ Period: Homeroom (everyone)_

_4__th__ Period: Lunch (everyone)_

_5__th__ Period: Science (Izzy, Jordan, and Maia)_

_6__th__ Period: Art (Simon)_

We were pretty satisfied with the schedules considering we could have been alone for the whole day. Simon, Izzy, and I say bye to Maia and Jordan, then head to math.

**Jace POV**

As I get out of my car, I see a red Bugati come in and park across the lot. The red reminds me of Clary's hair. _What? Why are you thinking of Clary? Jace get over it! She is just a girl! _I notice others staring at the car in amazement also. When the driver comes out, my jaw drops to ground. It is the one and only, Clary Fray. I see her and Izzy walking toward the entrance. She seems nervous at everyone staring at her.

Maia and Jordan walk over to them and Clary is introduced. They talk for a while when I see the rat faced boy that hangs out with Izzy and her friends, walk over. Clary's mouth drops open and she screams at him in joy. My eyebrows furrow in confusion. She knows him? Why is she so happy about seeing him? Why do I care? He looks shocked too. The moment he pulls her into a big hug, jealousy and fury runs through me. That should be me. Not rat face. _Get yourself together Jace! She probably doesn't even like you! Why do you even care? What is she to you? Just. A. Girl. Geez what is happening to you? _I pull myself together as they walk off towards the office.

Just then, my brother Alec and his boyfriend Magnus walk towards me.

"Hey Jace. I saw you staring at the new girl. What's up with that? Alec asks.

"Hey Al. Why weren't you at home last night? And yes I was staring at Clary cause she's new and has an epic car. Problem?" I snap at him.

He takes a step back and chuckles. "No problem but ok. I was at Mag's house last night."

I raise my eyebrows. "Have fun did you?" I ask with amusement.

He glares at me and Magnus's face turns red. "Shut up. Let's go get our schedules."

We go over to the office.

_Jace Lightwood_

_1__st__ Period: Math (alone)_

_2__nd__ Period: English (Magnus)_

_3__rd__ Period: Homeroom (everyone)_

_4__th__ Period: Lunch (everyone)_

_5__th__ Period: Science (Alec)_

_6__th__ Period: Art (alone)_

I'm happy with my schedule. I trudge to math class wondering about what classes I have with Clary. I wlk into the room and when I see a certain pair of emerald eyes looking at me, I have a mixed feeling of kindness, nervousness, and happiness.

And I will fully admit something.

I really like Clary in a totally non player way.

**Did that last sentence make sense? I meant that he likes her like a normal person would. Not the way a player likes a girl just because she is hot and he wants to sleep with her. He genuinely likes her. Tell me if you don't get it. Please please please please please review and make suggestions on my next chapter! I can't wait to write! I promise to update tomorrow but I need some ideas. Oh, and should I add anyone else? Like some slutty girl that thinks Jace is her boyfriend? Idk. REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**~D**


	4. The sorta Date

**Hello! I am officially on spring break! YAYYYYYYY! I've got some suggestions from people that I will be adding into the story. Hopefully they will make the story more interesting. Thanks sooooooooooo much to the supporters! Believe me, it helps a lot. Anywayyyyyyyy enjoy!**

**Clary POV**

When Simon, Izzy, and I get to math, an idea pops into my head.

"Simon I think you should sit next to Isabelle. From what I know, she isn't the best math student. And you are really good." I say with a mischievous smile on my face.

"Sure. You ok with that Iz?" he asks.

"Oh um uh I uh guess so," she replies, her face red. She mouths "thanks" to me as the sit next to each other. I smile and sit in front of them.

As I hear someone come in, I look up to meet a pair of golden eyes. _Great._ I look around and see that the only free seat is next to me_. Even better._ He smirks and sits next to me.

"Hey there red," he says, still smirking. What is it with that?

"Hey goldie," I reply. He smiles at our nicknames. I roll my eyes.

He takes my schedules at compares it to mine. His eyes widen and he chuckles.

"Looks like you're stuck with me for the rest of the day, and year," he says smiling.

My eyes widen and I grab both papers out of his hand. He is right. They are the same. _What? Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! _I immediately ask to go to the bathroom to get my head together. I have a mental war in my head as walk down the hall.

_So much for staying away from the player Clary! _

_It's not my fault though._

_Yes it is! You just had to get Izzy to sit with Si._

_I did her a favor!_

_But now you're stuck with goldilocks. He seems interested in you to. _

_He is not! Maybe he isn't that bad anyway…_

_Remember what Izzy told you! Remember what Sebastian did to you._

_But he is handsome. Golden hair, shining like diamonds under the sun. Golden and radiant skin. And those eyes that seem to go right through you when you're looking into them. _

_STOP!_

_Sorry._

_Ugh. Get your head together Clary. Stay away from him._

When I am deep in thought, I bump into a dark haired and dark eyed boy. For a moment I think of Sebastian because they do look alike. Pain and agony courses though my veins.

"Oh um I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" he asks.

"Ya I'm fine. You?"

"Better than ever," he flashes a smile. He isn't like Seb. His smile is genuine and he seems actually nice.

"My name is Jonathan Morgenstern. You're Clarissa the new girl right?"

"Clary," I say nodding.

"Well Clary, I hope we meet again. I have to go to class now but how about I meet you in front of school at lunch. Not as a date but to get to know each other better," he suggests.

I smile. "That would be awesome Jonathan! See you then," I say.

Nope. Defiantly not Seb.

At lunch the group and I (Izzy, Simon, Maia, Jordan, and me) headed toward the cafeteria when I remember my "date" with Jonathan.

"Hey I have to meet with a friend. Can I catch up with you guys after lunch?"

Izzy's eyes widen and a smile creeps on her face. "Who?" she asks curiously.

"Jonathan Morgenstern. And it's not a date. We're just going to talk," I say sternly.

"Ok ok. If you say so," she says.

"See you," I say waving and walking away.

I see Jonathan waiting by the doors on his phone. As I walk up to him, I notice Jace staring at me from the other side of the hallway.

"Hey Clary! What's up?" Jonathan asks.

"Nothing much. Can we walk outside?"

"Sure let's go."

As we go outside, I see Jace looking at us with a weird expression on his face. There is fury and jealousy? What is that about? I roll my eyes and follow Jon.

"So Clary, how do you like it here at Alicante?" Jon asks.

"It's cool but I still hate school no matter where it is,"

He laughs. "What's your story?"

"Well I've never really known my dad, my brother Christopher died when I was 2 so I don't remember him very well. My mom is a sort of famous painter. I love to draw and paint too. I'm pretty decent at is too. My best friend is Simon Lewis. And as you see, I have the most boring life anyone can have," I explain.

He listens carefully. "Any ex boyfriends?" he asks.

I fall silent. I don't usually like to talk about Sebastian with others.

He notices my silence. "Sorry. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"No no. It's ok. I've had 1 boyfriend from my old school."

"Oh ok," he says.

"Ya. So what about you? What's your story?" I ask.

"Mine? Um I live with my dad and my sister Kaelie. My parents are divorced and I don't know where my mom is right now. Kaelie goes to this school too. She's a cheerleader. I'm the quarterback on the football team. And ya. That's it."

"That's cool. I don't really play sports. It's not my thing," I say.

The rest of lunch went on like this. We kept talking about our lives and usual things. When it was time to go back to class, we stopped in front of the school doors.

"This was really nice Jon," I say smiling.

"Yeah," he agrees, "We should do this again sometime."

"Sure."

I go on my tippy toes and kiss his cheek. Then I walk away without wanting to see his reaction.

**Jace POV**

At lunch, I go to the front doors to wait for Alec and Magnus to come. I see Clary walking towards the doors looking at something-no someone. Jonathan Morgenstern. That guy is a bitch. What is she doing with him? I see her go up to him and smile. As they walk out, anger and jealousy bubbles inside of me. That should be Clary and me. Not her and some jerk. I make a mental note to warn her about him.

**Jonathan POV**

_(Before meeting Clary in the hallway.)_

I know that the new girl Clarissa Fray transferred here from Idris High. My close cousin Sebastian Verlac and I were texting last night and he told me his ex girlfriend Clary was transferring here. I remember the conversation in my head very clearly.

_Seb: so u kno Clary? _

_Me: ya wat bout her?_

_Seb: shes goin 2 ur school now_

_Me: andddddddd….._

_Seb: ill make u a bet_

_Me: sure_

_Seb: I bet u cant make her love u in 1 month_

_Me: me? charming jon? its on _

_Seb: 50 bucks_

_Me: ur on_

We have a deal.

I walk down the hall to class when I see Clary coming. I bump into her on purpose and get her to go to lunch with me. This is going to be a piece of cake.

At lunch we talk about our lives and she falters on the boyfriend question. I know what Seb did to her and it was kind of mean but she should have seen it coming. I act nice, like I care. I am pretty good at that. I think I've fooled her. Hah. Stupid girl.

When the bell rings, we says bye and she kisses my cheek. She doesn't see my face because she walks away quickly. I am grateful for that because I'm shocked and amused. She is so stupid and an idiot to think I like her! And it has been only a day and she's kissed me! One month is nothing.

I am going to win this bet soooo easily.

**Good? Bad? Please tell me! I'm trying to make the chapters longer as requested. I'm sorry. I hate short chapters too. I need some suggestions for the next chapter because I have no idea what to do next. If I don't get some ideas, I'm going to have to make a dreaded author's note and wait 2 days for the next chapter! I hate author's notes too. Please review and give me ideas!**

**Question: Can anyone guess my name? You probably know it starts with a D because I've told you told you all that. I will give a shoutout to anyone who guesses right. (Hint: It might be sort of like a Spanish name)**

**THX**

**~D**


	5. Letting it All Out

**OMG I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in like forever. But I wasn't at home a lot, and I had a lot of tests at school to study for. I'm still really sorry. I get it if you're pissed. Anyway here is the 5****th**** chapter! Hope you guys like it.**

**Me: Hey Cassie! Do you think I cou-  
Cassandra Clare: No.  
Me: Plea-  
Cassandra Clare: NO you can't have TMI.  
Me: *sulks away***

**Lol idk what that was. **

**Clary POV**

I'm looking forward to school today because I get to see Jon. He really is a sweet guy. But I can tell he's hiding something. Maybe from his past or something he doesn't want to share. But it's there. I can see it.

I'm change into tight skinny jeans that hug all the right places, a dark sea blue metallic tank top, a worn out leather jacket that looks so cool on me, and a pair of dark sea blue converse that match my top. I let my hair fall down in soft curls. I put on a bit of mascara and eye liner that make my green eyes burst with color and brightness. I look in the mirror. Damn. I look nice.

Just when I'm leaving I get a text from someone.

**Hey, can u give me a ride 2day? ~ Iz**

I text her back yes, and head out to my Bugati.

When I get to Izzy's house, I see Jace and Alec standing with her outside. She gets in and smiles sheepishly at me.

"Heh, um can my brothers ride with us too? They wanted to have a chance in your car."

I sigh. "Fine. Come on and get your asses in the car. We're going to be late," I yell at the boys.

They rush in and I speed off. Along the way, I steal a few glances at Jace through the mirror and always catch him looking at me. Every time he looks away he acts like nothing happened. As we get to school, a lot of people stare at my car. Why are they staring? They've already seen it before. Ugh. I hate attention.

As I go to my first class I look for Jon but can't find him. I'll just talk to him at lunch. I sit down and pull out my sketchbook. I really don't feel like paying attention to math today. As I draw, I sense Jace sit next to me and look over my shoulder to see what I was drawing.

"Who's that and why are you crying?" he asks.

I look down and see that I drew my brother protectively wrapping his arms around me. I was crying in his arms. I was surprised. The only time I see my brother is in pictures and he is really young in them. This picture is a much older version of him. I don't know what the picture is supposed to mean.

"He is my brother and I don't know why I'm crying," I answer still staring at the drawing. And then I realize something.

It isn't finished.

I close my eyes and put my pencil down on the paper. As my thoughts drift away for a few minutes, I sense my hand staying still. I look to see what I drew and my face goes pale as a sheet. There in front of me and my brother, is Jace and Jon fighting on the ground. And off to the side is a dark haired familiar demon. Sebastian. He has a sly smile on his face and is looking at me crying. I am shocked. As quick as I can, I tuck my sketchbook in my bag so Jace can't see what I drew. When I turn to the board, Jace looks at me questioningly. My face is still very shocked so I avoid eye contact.

When the bell rings, I rush out of the room and run to the music room.

**Jace POV**

As I see Clary drawing, I notice that she is deep in thought, so I peek over her shoulder to see what she was drawing. On the page is Clary in a corner with some dude hugging her protectively. She is really good at drawing, but it confuses me so I ask.

"Who's that and why are you crying?"

She seems to snap out of her thoughts and stare at the sketch. I don't know why, but she looks as confused as I am.

"He is my brother and I don't know why I am crying," she answers. But I can tell something is wrong because she never meets my gaze, still staring at the sketch, confused.

Towards the end of class, Clary stops drawing and she goes pale. I mean really pale. Paler than her skin. Before I can look at what she is looking at, she stuffs it in her bag and without looks at me, rushes out of class when the bell rings. I really want to know what's going on. I run out of class but she is gone.

As the halls clear out, I can hear faint music coming from the music room. Someone is singing. I go to the door and see the little redhead.

**Clary POV**

Music is like my second escape from life. Art is first of course. I grab a guitar and sit on a stool. It takes me a minute, but I remember a song Never Surrender by Skillet, that I love and know by heart. **(A/N: I personally love Skillet and I know they're a rock group but this song is more on the peaceful side. Well as peaceful as Skillet gets.)**

I start to strum the guitar and then sing.

_Do you know what it's like when__  
__you're scared to see yourself?  
Do you know what it's like when  
you wish it were someone else  
who didn't need your help to get by?_

_Do you know what it's like  
to wanna surrender?_

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow.  
I don't wanna live like this today.  
Make me feel better, I wanna feel better.  
Stay with me here now and never surrender.  
Never surrender._

_Do you know what it's like when  
you're not who you wanna be?  
Do you know what it's like to  
be your own worst enemy  
who sees the things in me I can't hide?_

_Do you know what it's like  
to wanna surrender?_

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow.  
I don't wanna live like this today.  
Make me feel better, I wanna feel better.  
Stay with me here now and never surrender._

_Make me feel better, you make me feel better,  
you make me feel better, put me back together._

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow.  
I don't wanna live like this today.  
Make me feel better, I need to feel better.  
Stay with me here now and never surrender._

_Put me back together.  
Never surrender, make me feel better,  
you make me feel better.  
Stay with me here now and never surrender._

As I finish the song, tears fall on the guitar and I just sit there silently crying and drowning in my emotions. That is until I hear quiet shuffling in the doorway.

**Jace POV**

When I hear Clary finish her song, I can sense that she is crying and I start to take a step towards her, but stopmyself. Unfortunately, she hears me and whips her head around, eyes wide in shock and glistening with tears. Clary scrambles to her feet and her expression dissolves into a worried one.

"Jace? W-what are you doing here? How long have you b-been standing there? Did y-you hear me? How did you find m-me?" she stutters out, still shocked and worried.

"Umm, let me answer your questions one at a time. What? I came to ask you a question. How long? For quite a while. Hear you? Yes. You sound amazing by the way. I was speechless. Find you? I heard you singing."

**(A/N: Sorry if that didn't make sense. First read Clary's question, Then read Jace's answer.)**

She just stood there staring at me. Finally after what seemed like forever, she said something.

"What was your question?"

"Can I see your bag for a sec?" I ask, reaching my hand out.

She hesitantly gives it to me. I take it and pull out her sketchbook. In 1 second, I find the drawing she was working on and I stare at it. My mouth falls open. Then I see Jonathan.

"What is Jonathan doing in this. Who is the smiling creepy one. What does it mean?" I ask.

She finishes processing what I just did and then her face starts to get red. She storms up to me.

"What the hell! That is private you idiot!" She yells at me. I am surprised at her sudden outburst.

"Hey, hey, calm down it's just a drawing and I want to know more about it!" I say. She snatches her sketchbook and bag from me and get in my face. I can feel the heat and anger from her body on me.

"I'm going to say this once and only once. This sketchbook is private property. No one but me can touch it, let alone go through it without my permission. You got that?" she says through gritted teeth. I only manage to nod.

Then as if it's possible, she takes another step towards me.

"Fuck you Lightwood!" she yells in my face. Then she storms out of the room.

And frankly I'm too shocked to move.

**Omg again, I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! Tell me how that was and new suggestions please! I won't be updating very often. Maybe a chapter per week. Something like that. But idk might be longer. Ugh I hate school. Too much work. I mean like when am I going to use the skills to deeply analyze a poem?! Give me 3 examples of when I will learn that. I bet you can't! Anyway, R&R!**

**~D**


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys! Sorry but this is an author's note. I know I hate them too but I thought you would like to know this. Ok so I'm just letting you know that I will be putting this story on hold for a couple of weeks maybe because I'm writing a new story right now on the Divergent series. Any fans out there? So yeah After maybe 2 chapters of the new story, I'll continue on this one. So just a heads up for that. My testing is over! Yay! 17 days of school left. Teachers take it easy on us so maybe I'll get to write more often now. Crossing my fingers! Oh and also my name. It's Delfin. (It's pronounced del-feen) That's it I guess. Feel free to ask any questions. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

~Delfin


End file.
